


Wrong Clothes, Pal

by Hindy



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, San is just horny, Yunho is clueless, cawllection, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hindy/pseuds/Hindy
Summary: Once again Yunho is late for practice and San is exasperated.He's ready to sulk all day long until he realises Yunho wore the wrong top and that he looks pretty good wearing San's clothes.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 15
Kudos: 149





	Wrong Clothes, Pal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0323pup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0323pup/gifts).

> For the best Yunho stan and Yunsan shipper, love ya.

As usual, Yunho was late.

San tried to wake him up gently, soft hands running through his hair and light kisses on his eyes. He whispered sweet words in his ear so Yunho would actually stir from slumber with a smile on his lips. San even helped him to sit on his bed so he wouldn’t fall back to sleep. Yunho promised San he was going to get up, that San could go and get ready, he didn’t need to worry about him.

San should have known better than to trust a still sleepy Yunho.

When he went back to their shared bedroom, Yunho had rolled on his side, snuggled up in his blanket and San could even hear him snoring from the door where he was standing.

That was it.

Gentle San went out of the window and he just slammed his fist on the light switch, letting the harsh artificial light fill in the room.

“I swear to god Yunho, you’re insufferable,” San sighed, half angry, half defeated.

He took big strides towards Yunho’s bed, yanking the covers off the taller’s frame in a single motion. Yunho whined, rubbed his eyes from the sudden aggression and curled in on himself to compensate for the loss of his warm blanket.

“I love you, I truly do,” he added while grabbing the other by the arm and sitting him up once again, “but when you do this, I just want to choke you and not in a kinky way.”

Yunho groaned as if he had any right to do it, head lolling backwards and still unable to open his eyes. 

“I love you too,” Yunho mumbled and San rolled his eyes.

“That’s not-” a sigh, “you know what you won, I’m calling Jongho,” San said clearly exasperated before letting Yunho go. He didn’t even try to stay upright and just let himself fall back down his pillow before what San said dawned on him.

“No _wait_, don’t call Jongho,” he whined with a broken voice, his mind trying to make his body cooperate but his limbs seemed to weigh a ton.

But it was already too late, San was out and heavy footsteps were coming back to his direction.

Jongho was coming.

* * *

In the end, they only came twenty minutes late to practice but San still insisted on pouting during the whole ride. All the sweets ‘_babe, please, don’t be mad_’ from Yunho didn’t help with his mood and San just decided he was going to be sulky all day long.

Thankfully, the hardcore training the company had scheduled for them for the day kept his mind busy. San started to stretch and it was a welcomed distraction as San lived for the stretch and the burn in his muscles.

Nothing was more gratifying than seeing the whole choreography come to life, bodies moving as one with the satisfying sound of sixteen feet stomping the ground at the same time. Once they all warmed up, they quickly fell into the routine they all knew by heart and the dance practice room was filled with music, again and again, and again.

San could have honestly done that for hours on end. The Yunho’s incident from this morning was long forgotten when beads of sweat were rolling down his forehead to his temples so he would wipe them off with his towel. Even with his hair tied up in a bun, some of them broke free from the hairband and stuck on his face, making him feel sticky and kind of gross when he looked at himself in the mirror.

But a quick look around told him that he wasn’t the only one looking debauched, hair sticking in all the wrong places and faces as red as they could be. On the other hand, what he didn’t expect to see was Yunho in the back of the room, cladded in one of San’s muscle tee.

San choked on air for a second, so hard it scared Hongjoong who was standing next to him. The leader sent him a concerned look and gave him his water bottle and San managed to thank him between two coughing fits.

When his own throat stopped trying to kill him and when he remembered how to breathe properly, his eyes found Yunho again. There he was, still wearing San’s cursed shirt and downing the rest of his water bottle as if he was the star of a commercial. San’s mind went blank this time watching the scene like it was straight out of a drama or something.

Even if Yunho was standing at the opposite side of the room, San could have sworn he heard him swallow each gulp of water, his eyes glued to his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. Everything he was seeing right now felt like a dream to him. Yunho sweating. Yunho wearing his way-too-small black muscle tee. Yunho drinking water like a damned god of water or something.

_Fuck Yunho, honestly_

Why would he do that? Why would he be wearing San’s top when it was _obvious_ it didn’t fit him at all. Or more like, it was way too fitting for him. San could see every muscle moving on Yunho’s exposed shoulders and it was almost painful to just look at. The fabric was obviously having a lot of trouble stretching over Yunho’s shoulder blades but San could almost feel the threads breaking one after the other.

Damn, he really liked this shirt but now there was no way he would ever be able to wear it again. He cursed Yunho’s lazy ass for getting ready in a hurry and grabbing whatever clothes he found on the floor of their bedroom.

Someone loudly clapped his hands next to San who jumped at that. Everyone seemed to move at the same time and it took a minute to San’s shocked mind to realise the break was over and they had to resume the practice.

Fuck.

San tried to readjust himself in his pants as best as he could but the sheer thought of Yunho in that dainty fabric caused his dick to twitch. It wasn’t too noticeable with his large sweatpants but he definitely was spotting a semi and Yunho didn’t seem to want to put his hoodie back on which mean, San would probably be rock hard at the end of this session if he didn’t stop staring.

“Alright, we take it back from the beginning, everyone to their spots, please,” Hongjoong’s voice resonates in the room and without any questioning, all of the members took their marks.

But San couldn’t focus.

Yunho being his tall self was everywhere. San couldn’t make a move without having him in his line of vision and it was making him go crazy. He was towering all of the other members and wherever he was, San could always see him in the mirror. His arms were moving gracefully even when his movements were sharp and his skin, taut over his muscles, was glistening with sweat.

San was suffering.

It was, in fact, worse to face him directly because the item of clothing wasn’t leaving anything to the imagination. It was hugging Yunho in all the right places, bumping over his chest and if San’s eyes weren’t mistaken, he could definitely see some nipple action. He hated Yunho in this very moment as much as he wanted to jump on him and do unspeakable things to him.

The rest of the day was just a succession of awful missteps and horny thoughts and when Hongjoong finally, _oh finally_, dismissed them, San’s dick was painfully heavy between his legs. At some point, he did manage to trap it against his lower stomach with his underwear’s waistband to hide the fact that it was embarrassingly hard. But San was aching to put his hands on it and on Yunho at the same time.

Saying their goodbyes to the whole dance crew and the other members seemed to take forever and San was hopping up and down, ready to scream how much he needed to jerk off. He didn’t of course. Smiling politely at everyone instead and waving cutely to his members and guiding them gently but firmly to the exit door.

When Yeosang, the last of them, left and when the door clicked shut, San turned around to face Yunho so fast, he almost tripped over his own two feet.

_Oh, it was on._

“You,” San pointed an accusing finger in Yunho’s direction, “fucking bean bag,” he hissed through his teeth, walking over a terrified and lost Yunho.

“Wh- what did I do?” stuttered the taller, dropping his bag on the floor and walking backwards to try and escape San’s fury. Unfortunately, his back hit the wall and now San was all over his personal space.

“How can you do this to me?” He started to scream at a still confused Yunho who was hoping the ground would swallow him right now, “walking around like you own the goddamn building in my own _fucking_ tank top, uh?”

Yunho froze for a second and lowered his arms that were covering his face, just in case San wanted to beat him with his dirty towel, and raised an eyebrow in absolute confusion.

“What the hell are you talking about Sannie?”

But San was tired of talking, all he wished for right here and right now was for hands on his dick. Yunho’s or his own, he couldn’t care less but he just wanted that burning itch to go away. Forcefully but incredibly gently at the same time, San wrapped his fingers around Yunho’s wrist and guided it on his aching dick.

“Oh,” was the only thing that slipped through Yunho’s lips when Yunho felt the outline of San’s dick still wedged by his underwear.

“Yeah, _oh_,” San replied with a mocking tone but even to his ears it sounded weak now that Yunho was touching him, “you better fucking sit down and let me use you to get off because this is all your fault.”

With each word pronounced, San’s voice was getting smaller and smaller. His head was buried into Yunho’s chest and his hands were fisting the cotton fabric so tight if it had any remaining stitches left, they would have popped off. San felt Yunho giggling, _giggling_, under him and if he wasn’t that desperate for human touch, maybe he would have kneed the taller in the balls.

“Shh, don’t worry Sannie, I got you,” came Yunho’s soothing voice, the fear and disarray he felt a few seconds before all gone.

Delicately Yunho slid his hands on San’s waist and the latter whined because of the loss of pressure on his dick. But Yunho squeezed his waist just to tell him he wasn’t going anywhere. Yunho’s hands felt amazing on his waist and San loved how small he looked in Yunho’s arms.

Even though San didn’t forget he was supposed to stay mad at him, he couldn’t help his hips to move on its own accord, seeking friction at any moments and whining again when Yunho was eluding him. It only took a few seconds for Yunho to help San out of his sweatpants and underwear and they both sank down on the ground.

It still amazed San how perfect Yunho’s thigh felt when it slid between his own and how good it was to just rest on it, cock leaking precum and leaving dark stains on Yunho’s pants. San’s hands migrated from Yunho’s shirt to his shoulders and he tried to keep eye contact with the older man as much as he could. But as soon as he felt Yunho’s hands on him, his head just fell on his shoulder and a pathetic cry broke from his lips.

Yunho just smeared San’s precum on his cock for an easier glide and rested his hands on his narrow hips, helping him grind on him.

“Come on Sannie,” Yunho whispered right into San’s ear who got chills from his low voice, “didn’t you say you wanted to use me to get off?”

San replied a very weak and very high pitched ‘_yes_’ before rolling his hips once, his whole body shuddering because of the rough drag of the clothes against his sensitive skin. As San took a big breath, the strong smell of his own cologne hit him in the guts and made his dick twitch again. It was surely because his nose was rubbing on Yunho’s shirt which was smelling like him but it still stirred something inside him that pushed his hips forward again.

San managed to found a steady pace even if his thighs were already shaking because of the intense work out they went through during the day. But Yunho felt it and helped him as the perfect boyfriend he was. Even if San couldn’t forget that it was his fault if they were in this situation in the first place, he softly sighed from relief. And he didn’t complain when Yunho tightened his grip on his hips and shifted his thigh just the right way for San’s body to jolt forward.

From now on, San’s mind was only clouded by lust and pure carnal instinct, his brain only sending sparks of electricity that made San’s body go faster and faster. The drag of the fabric against his dick and the inside of his thighs were doing wonders to his insatiable mind and when Yunho started whispering dirty words into his ear, it only made his body go rigid.

“You look so good when you use me like this Sannie”

San cried more, frustrated and turned on at the same time by the sensation of cotton against his balls and the tip of his cock. It would have so easy to just use his hand to finish himself off but he wanted to use Yunho only. And once his mind was set on something, it would take a whole army to make it change.

His thighs were shaking and his knees were screaming mercy but San didn’t stop. He chased his release, heavily panting on Yunho’s shoulders and grabbing a fistful of hair in his hand. It only took a few more words whispered in his ear and a Yunho’s lips right below it for San to feel his guts twist. He saw white stars and felt pure bliss for a moment, his inner thighs pressing into the seam of Yunho’s sweatpants and milking him dry.

There was only white noise in San’s head for god knows how long and he was so lost in his own pleasure that he didn’t even feel one of Yunho’s hands leaving his side to cup his chin between his fingers so he could turn his head on the side.

“Open your eyes and look, babe,” and his clouded mind obeyed to Yunho’s sweet command, eyes fluttering open just to meet his own reflection in the mirror.

They were a mess. San, butt-naked and still straddling Yunho’s leg, jumped at the filthy scene the mirror was reflecting. San was so red in the face, not only because of arousal but also because of shame from seeing himself like this, his bangs were stuck to his face once again but Yunho wasn’t doing better. Of course, the taller has also been affected by San’s behaviour and his hair was dishevelled because of how tight San’s fisted it and he was also heavily panting.

When San saw white streaks on his black muscle tee, he felt his face grew even hotter and hid in Yunho’s neck. The other chuckled, _the fuck is wrong with you Yunho_, when he saw how shy San got.

“What now? You jumped on my bones because you’re horny and it’s alright but you can’t watch the outcome?” Yunho snickered but his words had no bite to them and he even wrapped his arms around San who was still hiding in his neck.

He kissed the top of San’s head and they stayed silent like this for a moment, San trying to get down from his post-orgasm high and Yunho just trying to calm his beating heart, and also his boner. After a few minutes, San was starting to feel gross. Even more than after a day of practice but Yunho’s warmth was almost lulling him to sleep and his big hands massaging his sides weren’t really helping either.

San sighed and reluctantly straighten himself up, his knees aching when he moved. He looked at Yunho’s pure blissed-out face and his smug little smile.

“You know what?” San started, pushing strands of hair out of his eyes, “a lanky noodle like you shouldn’t be allowed to be this hot,” he said deadpan with a smile on his lips.

They both erupted in laughter and San cupped his face as if he was made of glass and left the smallest of kisses on his lips.

“Let’s go home, I’m starving and I feel so gross”

Yunho nodded and oh slowly they both stood up. San on much more wobbly legs than Yunho but the taller was right here, an arm around his waist to support San. He even helped him get dressed, stuffing his covered cum shirt in his bag and putting only his hoodie on. He had to keep his pants on obviously even if there was a huge dark stain on it. San tried to reassure him, telling him that everyone was already gone anyway and that he just had to put his bag in front of him, no one would notice.

Yunho insisted on trying a few ‘casual walks’ with his bag in front, just in case they met someone on their way to the parking lot and San indulged him but not without rolling his eyes a few times. When Yunho was finally satisfied with himself, he walked up to San just to leave the softest kiss on the corner of his lips.

After that, they finally walked slowly towards the exit, glued at the hip and a goofy smile on their faces. As San predicted, they didn’t meet anyone because it was actually very late and not everyone was named Kim Hongjoong and would willingly stay in that building until ass o’clock. But San didn’t say anything. Instead, he took Yunho’s hand in his when they climbed in the car and without even realising it, he was out before the driver even started the engine.

Yunho laughed softly and draped his arm over San’s shoulder, settling the younger against him so his neck wouldn’t kill him when he had to wake up. Yunho spent the rest of the ride looking through the window, lost in his thoughts with San snoring lightly at his side.

Maybe it wasn’t that bad to be late sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> I have twitter, a nsfw account [HindyAO3](https://twitter.com/HindyAO3)  
I also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Hwrites) if anyone wants to pop in
> 
> Kudos and comments are gladly accepted uwu  
Good morning/day/evening/night to anyone who reads this!


End file.
